Shanti
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair:' Black Skin: pale Eyes: light grey Height: 5' Weight: 52 kg Markings: Branded with house DeAlmieda sign on neck. Scars on her wrist from a suicide attempt Physical Features: Thin, lithe, almost looks fragile with a sickly quality to her skin tone with dark circles usually surrounding her eyes from extreme sleep paranoia. However still feminine and an odd beauty that makes people wary. Personality Meek and docile, you hardly notice the girl. A wallflower to the core, her very existence had always depended on being unseen as she had more enemies in Court than friends from a young age. Once upon a time she had been a child full of curiosity for life and everything it involved, now however it had been snuffed out. The King's bidding was all that she knew, protect him and maybe just maybe he would show her a little affection as his daughter? However it never happened. Abilities Favored Weapon: None Weapon Skill: Non Existent Combat style: None ''' '''Magic: Formerly proficient in Necromancy and Divination. Now working as a Mage Breaker Other Information: She can somehow feel when theres a sorceress or a mage in the room along with any enchanted objects, knowing the certain auras that she seems to be able to pick up on. History Born to King Vahn DeAlmieda and a concubine whose name has been forgotten with time but was said to be an avid follower of Avi, gifted with dark magic that was sometimes too strong for her to control. It is said that the King loved that Concubine more than his wife that came after the death of the Concubine. Rumor had it that if the Concubine had survived, she would have been the Future Queen of Pveth. The child was born out of wedlock and a bastard, soon to be terminated as her mother died in childbirth unable to take the transition of high Pvethian. Although there was just something about the child that the former King couldn't get out of his head , so opting instead to let her live but no former back name was given. She was to live her life out as a slave in the harem, although it seemed no one was allowed to touch her what so ever. Even concubines who raised their hands on the child were swiftly killed off. During her early years, she showed the same proficiency of Magic her Mother had, sometimes she could be found talking to her Dead Mother, making all the other concubines complain such that Shanti had to be given her own quarter within the Harem and seemed to be isolated most times. Treated and tutored as a Princess yet not receiving the Familial love as a child. She was thought to be creepy and just too aloof by all else making her an oddity in the Harem. When she was 18, she was given the mark of house DeAlmieda, branded on the right side of her throat for all to see by the King himself. No way to hide it. Even if no one dared to say it, she was a high Pvethian by Blood yet treated as the lowest of the low, courtesy of the former Queen in her fits of rage of jealousy forever to spend her life within the Harem walls. By 20, she stopped aging, while her powers kept manifesting enabling her to talk with the dead and other concubines who had been killed or burned alive even when she didn't want to. It was as if the dead were attracted to her so much so that she tried killing herself yet to no avail as the court physicians brought her back to life. However a mage was brought in who finally taught her to control her urges and finally block the visions and thoughts once and for all. She was too fed up and tired since then that her abilities were totally shunned off instead enabling her to become a mage breaker. With time her mage breaking abilities grew even better that she could now shield the whole throne room when and if needed, it was no easy task and usually left her drained after a while but she was forced to sustain it and protect the King during all events which had considerable amount of crowds gathering. With the Death of the King, things were up in the air for her. Would she be killed off or kept to be used again by the new King? Things looked up a tad bit as the new culling took place, all the other concubines of the former King was killed yet she was still alive, right? That had to mean something or was the new King planning to make a spectacle of the bastard daughter of the former King?